They Can Have Their World
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: We'll create our own... Gakuto doesn't want his doubles partner to leave him behind. "I like you Yuushi." Their gazes locked together in that moment, “I really, really like you.” A fic filled with lovey dovey Dirty Pair. Enjoy! ONESHOT.


Another day during practice with the Hyoutei tennis team, a certain red headed acrobat was practicing his ever known Moon Sault when he missed his landing, and resulted in breaking his fall with nothing but the air beneath him. The fall resulted in open wounds on his elbows and a large bruise forming on his lower back and legs.

Gakuta limped to the medical room after being dismissed by Atobe, with an arm draped over his taller doubles partner. Oshitari insisted that he carry the smaller boy, but Gakuto insisted he was fine.

In fact, at the mere mention of the medical room, Gakuto insisting that his well being was in perfectly good condition. In fact, it almost seemed like he was avoiding it.

But with Oshitari's strong grip around his waist, Gakuto didn't even need to consider escaping.

In the nurse's room, the blue haired tensai shut the door behind him while keeping a strong grip on his usually chatty partner. He led him over to the medical table and set him down comfortably. Before going off in search of a first aid kit, Oshitari simply stood there with his arms around the smaller boy.

The distress in the red head's eyes were evident and eventually Oshitari concluded that his partner would be doing any but talking, and went to find some gauze for the cuts on his arms.

Pacing across the room, the bluette riffled through the drawers and pulled out a roll of bandages, now for some gauze…

"I don't want you to go to medical school."

Oshitari froze on the spot. So this is what it was all about. It was true he has selected the Rikkaidai high school division over Hyoutei, but it wasn't much of a choice. If he was going to take after his father this is what he has to do.

"I'm sorry Gakuto…"

Two hands slammed angrily against the metal table Gakuto was seated on.

"Don't tell me you're sorry! Tell me you'll go to Hyoutei instead!" Gakuto exclaimed. His harsh grip on the edge of the table turned his knuckles white as he seethed with anger and frustration.

Oshitari's eyes were locked with the floor, "My parents think that Rikkai would be better for what I want to do."

The tensai's usually passive and cool demeanour was extinguished. If he were to have one weakness it would be his partner.

"But you don't want to go to Rikkai," Gakuto began, shouting. As he finished his sentence his voice got smaller and smaller, "You want to stay with me…so we can play doubles together, right?"

As Gakuto's voice broke at the end of his sentence, it was enough to make Oshitari turn on a heel and face him. His usually emotionless façade met with the tear-stained face of his partner.

"Is it my fault? D-did your parents find out about what I said? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I caused you trouble, but I like you Yuushi." Their gazes locked together in that moment, "I really, really like you."

The tears didn't stop and it was far from the pain of his fall. The ultimate fear of letting his doubles partner down had come true.

Before he could think about it, or even comprehend what he was doing, Oshitari had crossed the room and was kneeling down at one knee like a knight to his princess before Gakuto. But then he remembered Gakuto would probably kick him if he ever called him a princess.

His large hands reached up and encased Gakuto's trembling hands with his own. Oshitari rose slightly to kiss Gakuto's small, calloused hands, whispering the three words that Gakuto thought he was at fault with.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong," he continued soothingly.

His words of reassurance enticed a whimper from the red head's throat and a few stray sniffs, "I still think your parents are being stupid."

As Oshitari rose to his feet, chucking slightly, he enticed Gakuto onto his lap without much resistance. They leaned their bodies against each other and sat in a comfortable silence as Oshitari wound his arms around Gakuto's small waist.

The descending sun soaked the room in a warm glow of yellow and orange, causing the many metal surfaces to glimmer reflecting the light. Their breathing was soft and synchronized and was the only audible sound in the room.

The previous tension in Gakuto's shoulders seemed to have melted away at the contact with the tensai and he leaned back against Oshitari's broad shoulders.

"You know what Yuushi?" Gakuto asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Oshitari grunted, "What is it Gakuto?"

"Screw high school. Let's just stay like this forever instead, okay?"

A pleased smile graced the tensai's lips as he tightened his grip on the smaller boy, pulling him closer to himself.

"Okay."

**-**

**The story was inspired by the great song **_**Love Will Find a Way**_** from **_**Lion King 2**_**. So kudos to Disney and singing lions! Actually, that song's getting a whole crapload of ideas out of me. So keep an eye out for more~ **

**And another thing, if you haven't read my profile, then I'll let you guys know that I'm applying to Write the Wrong, a writing competition on this site~ Wish me luck and let me know if you're applying for it too. **

**So drop a review for the Dirty Pair love~ **


End file.
